livewarfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rebel Rocker/Society of Rebels: The Legends Squad
On the Black Team there are many squads who have their own unique name and affiiliation, one of the best and most skilled squads is the famous and sometime viewed as infamous Black Team's Legends Squad , composed of some of the best in their particular fields. This elite group, Is primarily used for stealth, as well as being a tank of troops nigh impossible to defeat on the field. The members in its most current ranks include but are not limited to: ''Current Members'' *Leader: Lyxere MemorySoul The Rebel . Hurricane Class B of the 0th degree . Primary weapon of choice: GaiGus , Secondary weapon of choice: short handle mace blades Unique Skill to Group: Strategist / Leader - Level headed. *Muscle: Raxjond StrongArm The Whirlwind . Vanguard Class C of the 3rd degree. Primary weaopn of choice: LanceLances , Secondary weapon of choice: halberds Unique Skill to Group: High Resistance to Damage , makes an excellent human shield *Sniper: Therxun DeadEye The Sharpshot . Assassin Class A of the 2nd degree. Primary weapon of choice: Tippmann 98 Custom PaintBall Rifle, Secondary weapon of choice: Dual BT Delta Tactical Semi Automatic PaintBall Rifles Unique Skill to Group: Fluent in 4 Languages *Medic: Tonxmal The DareDevil . Academic Knight Class D of the 3rd degree. Studying Flora, Swordsman Class . Primary weapon of choice: cutlasses , Secondary weapon of choice: Exo-Armor Suits Unique Skill to Group: Fearless (bordering on stupid) *Scout: Exrein Wildmoon The Assassin . Ninja Class A of the 1st degree. Primary weapon of choice: Curved Grand Dahlia , Secondary weapon of choice: Multiple Kunai knives Unique Skill to Group: Hearing of a Hawk the lookout *WildCard: Inimicus BlackHeart The Living Nightmare . Berserker Class B of the 1st degree. Primary Weapon of choice: Dual Spiked Guardnas Warfists , Secondary weapon of choice: short titan axe (short hammer + halberd + spike mace) Unique Skill to Group: Master hand to hand combatant {crazy as sh*t}. ''Previous Members'' *Ashodenx HeartBreaker The Savage . Berserker Class A of the 1st degree. Primary weapon of choice: Throwing Knives , Secondary weapon of choice: hidden daggers Unique Skill to Group: Morale Booster *Charrxid CoolKid The Beast . Warrior Class A of the 2nd degree. Primary weapon of choice: Dual Guardnas Warfists, Secondary weapon of choice: Exo-Armor Suits Unique Skill to Group: Loyalty to Group *Xhjon IronHead The Musician . Swordsman Class C of the 3rd degree. Primary weapon of choice: Concealed Standard swords , Secondary weapon of choice: concealed hooked swords Unique Skill to Group: Chef *Arkxal BestFriend The Tough Chick . Guardian Class A of the 2nd degree. Primary weapon of choice: Broadswords , Secondary weapon of choice: Standard Swords Unique Skill to Group: Morale Booster *Enixe QuirkyMind The Healer . Guardian Class C of the 1st degree. Primary weapon of choice: Exo-Armor Suits, Secondary weapon of choice: Heavy Shields Unique Skill to Group: Combat Medic *Merxab TomBoy The Wild . Knight Class A of the 1st degree. Primary weapon of choice: rapiers , Secondary weapon of choice: cutlasses Unique Skill to Group: Rogue / Scout *Oxkjab MoroVix The Purple Scourge . Berserker Class D of the 4th degree. Primary weapon of choice: halberds, Secondary weapon of choice: titan swords (short axe + standard sword + partisan Unique Skill to Group: Powerhouse Traitors to the Group *'Exselil VintageMark The OldSkool. Warrior Class B of the 1st degree.' 'Primary Weapon of Choice:Standard sword, Secondary weapon of choice: short sword ' 'Unique Skill to Group: Tactition ' New Stats for Exselil are as Follows: *''Les HipsterBlood The Traitorous B*tch . LimpDick Class Z of the 0th degree.'' ''Primary Weapon of Choice: Dildo Sword , Secondary weapon of choice: fuzzy handcuffs '' ''Unique Skill to Group: Asshat B*tch Traitor Scum '' Category:Blog posts